fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherche/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Did you find something Minerva? Here, let me see it." (item) *"I have mended everyone's tattered clothes. They should feel as good as new." (exp) *"I snuck in a bit of training, but I still have much to learn..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"We need dreams to sustain us. What are yours?" (dreams) *"Why so cheerful? Did you stumble upon a cute little caterpillar?" (happy) *"Oh! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while." (free time) *"How are you holding up? I was wondering if we could fight together for a change." (team up) Replying - Normal *"Well, I would love to see Minerva's child one day. Wouldn't that be magical?" (dreams) *"No, I just got to watch my dear Minerva shed her skin. It was incredible!" (happy) *"I try to wash and mend our clothes. Fashion like this is hard to come by!" (free time) *"If it pleases you. Together, we can face any opponent without fear." (team up) Asking - Married *"Please be careful, (name). I am so scared I might lose you." (promise) *"Is it just me, or do you get more handsome with each passing day?" (compliment) *"I adore you, (name). Never forget that." (love) *"What do you have there, my love? Hardly something you would need in battle, no?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. You need someone to look after you." (promise) *"You know the right things to say to a lady. But you’re the nicer one to look at." (compliment) *"I love you, too. ...Now say that again." (love) *"It’s a cookbook. I take pride in broiling more than my foes, I’ll have you know." (gift) Asking - Child *"Come practice with me, Gerome/Morgan. It will be good for you." (train) *"Do you need anything, Gerome/Morgan? Your journey here must have been difficult." (gift) *"How are you feeling, Gerome/Morgan? You look a bit pale today." (concern) *"Tell me, Gerome/Morgan, What was your day-to-day life in the future like?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. For my darling child, anything!" (train) *"Thank you, but just the thought is more than enough, my dear." (gift) *"Don’t worry. I can deal with any problems that arise." (concern) *"You are the first to ask me that in a while. Well, why don’t we talk over tea? And soon—before you go off on your own again. Promise? Otherwise I will have to send Minerva to hunt you down." (story) Level Up *"I feel invigorated! How about you, Minerva?" (6+ stats up) *"I’d say I’ve made quite a bit of progress." (4-5 stats up) *"All in a day’s work." (2-3 stats up) *"Oh! Shame on me." (0-1 stat up) *"Oh my...these muscles! None of my dresses fit." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I have always been fairly adaptable." Armory *"What a charming little establishment they run here." (buying) *"Oh, am I holding surplus? I had no idea." (selling) *"I'll let Minerva decide if you did a good job." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Is there something in the air today? I feel so invigorated!" (surge) *"Oh, look—a cute wittle caterpillar! Here, witty-bitty caterpillar..." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Come take a load off." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Here for a break, I see." (midday) *"Evening, Robin. Oh! Don’t move! A cute little bug is on you!" (evening) *"Don’t stay up too late, Robin. You’ll be sorry tomorrow." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. I do love the morning." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Another day full of surprises!" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Is it nighttime already?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Time to go to sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Roster A wyvern rider in the service of House Virion. She was raised with simple values and likes to cook and sew, but loves her "sweet, adorable" wyvern Minerva even more. The most terrifying when angry. Born on October 17th. Help Description A polite, cultured woman from Rosanne who can cook and sew. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Time to tidy up!" *"Stay with me!" *"Where to begin?" *"This one's ours!" *"Best of luck!" *"Don't worry!" *"Shall we?" *"How charming..." *"Get ready." *"I'm right here." Dual Strike *"Forgetting someone?" *"I have you!" *"And one from me!" *"Pardon me!" *"Allow me!" Dual Guard *"Look out, you!" *"Still standing?" *"Guard up now." Critical *“Rest in pieces!” *“If you don’t mind!” *"I bid you farewell!" *"It has been a pleasure!" Defeated Enemy *"Moving on." *"Poor you!" *"Hee! Victory!" **Giggles* Partner Defeated Enemy *"Oh, how sloppy of me." *"Shame on me." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"*Breathes* Tragic..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote